


The Depths

by Daydream_Fuel



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, Ocean, Other, Water, no beta we die like actor mark, this is not a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Fuel/pseuds/Daydream_Fuel
Summary: "For the first time I was able to get a good look the creature, it was humanoid in appearance, but with a few key differences, its skin was a sickly green, spotted as it trailed into those scales I thought were so beautiful before now looked razor sharp. Its hands were webbed, and it ears looked like fins, and its mouth, oh god its mouth was filled with sharp teeth the size of my middle finger."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intellexual_asexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/gifts).



> THIS IS NOT A FEEL GOOD FIC. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HORROR.

Water. So essential to human life yet some many are afraid of it. Whether it be the chemicals the people put in it, what it could do to you, or just water in it of itself. I found this ridiculous, how could someone be afraid of something so important? That was my first mistake. 

Believing that I was exempt from the fury of the ocean was the second. Being jostled by the waves while some unknow creature was lurking just below me while I kicked and screamed like my life depended on it, because it did. The moment I stopped kicking and trying to get away it would try to eat me whole. 

Let me backtrack. I was out with some friends that night, while we were trying to figure out what to do. Then one of them suggested that we take my dad's old boat out for a spin and go night swimming. I was hesitant at first as it was pitch black out and there was no moon out to light the way. But the old boat had a light, and my friends had a bunch of flashlights, so I agreed. 

That was my third mistake. We circled the boat around the shallower edge of the beach trying to decide where to anchor the boat. We found a spot, it was pretty deep, but me and most of my friends were on the swim team and were strong swimmers, the few who weren’t were going to stay on the boat and watch. 

One of my friends that had suggested we go out here jumped in, going under for a few seconds then resurfacing. A few at a time me and my friends jumped into the water doing the same as the first until all but two of them are in the water. These two were supposed to stay on the boat and alert us if anyone was coming. Key word; supposed. We were swimming for about an hour before I spotted something. 

A fish tail, a huge one at that. It was beautiful. The scales were an iridescent green twinkling in the glow of the flashlight. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. That was when the screams started. One by one my peers disappeared under the water only to resurface as chunks of human skin and blood. The friends on the boat screamed and hurried to start the boat and drive away but, in their rush, they knocked into each other and fell in the water. 

I watched in horror as my friends were torn to shreds by the monster from the water. As it finished with my peers, I found I wasn’t able to move. I stayed too long! I wasn’t able to escape, for the first time I was able to get a good look the creature, it was humanoid in appearance, but with a few key differences, its skin was a sickly green, spotted as it trailed into those scales I thought were so beautiful before now looked razor sharp. Its hands were webbed, and it ears looked like fins, and its mouth, oh god its mouth was filled with sharp teeth the size of my middle finger. 

The worst part was that it was covered in the blood of the friends I held so dear. Chunks of flesh in its teeth as it locked its green eyes with mine, and I swam, I swam to what I thought was the shore but was actually just deeper into the ocean. Being jostled by waves while I tried to escape with my life. But it caught up. It leaned its horrid face against mine, and with breath that was so putrid I nearly vomited right there, it spoke four words that will haunt me forever, “I am the Gongoozler.” Then the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for intellexual_asexual 
> 
> I saw that you had no gifts so I wanted to change that


End file.
